SBR Chapter 10
|vol = 2 (82) |chapter = 10 (762) |ja_kanji = 最終直線 残り2,000メートル |ja_romaji = Saishū Chokusen Nokori Nisen Mētoru |page = 32 |date = March 29, 2004 |sdate = March 15, 2004Weekly Shōnen Jump #1777 - No. 16, 2004 |wsj = #16, 2004Weekly Shōnen Jump Pure Rankings 2004 |anime = |prev = |next = }} , originally in the WSJ release, is the tenth chapter of Steel Ball Run and the seven hundred sixty-second chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary Lucy and Steven Steel are in the train watching the race. Another passenger is baffled by Sandman's speed, given that he is on foot. Steven explains that Sandman is going close to 40 km/h thanks to a certain running technique that reduces the impact of his feet against the ground and lets him continue accelerating without fatigue. Lucy remarks that he would need very long legs and incredible agility. The other passenger wonders where he could have learned the technique, and Lucy answers that he likely learned it from his surroundings. The race announcer proclaims that Sandman is climbing up the rocks, noting that his style puts the entire Earth on his side. 13,000 meters of the race have passed, and the Santa Ana winds are blowing from Mexico. Gyro understands that Pocoloco is the real enemy in the first stage. He realizes that some kind of power must be helping Pocoloco, and wonders how he can turn the other rider's luck around. Meanwhile, Pocoloco's Stand speaks to him again, telling him to do whatever he wants, since it will protect him from everything. Gyro says that his horse has been a sprinter ever since birth, and urges her forward. Gyro rushes ahead of Pocoloco as the announcer points out the straightaway coming up. Steven is surprised by the number of spectators waiting there. The announcer exclaims that the number of spectators must be over 20,000, far more than there were at the opening ceremony. Lucy Steel tells a still-surprised Steven that the winner of the race will be a world-renowned hero. Johnny tells Slow Dancer that she is running well. Despite how much she is sweating, her legs are in perfect shape and her breathing is good. He plans to surprise Gyro, who will be tired after dashing ahead too early in the race. As he finishes talking to Slow Dancer, he looks behind him, and, to his surprise, sees Diego pulling close to him. Johnny realizes that Diego has pulled ahead using an air pressure shield, a dangerous technique requiring an enormous amount of skill that involves riding behind the leading horse where the wind is blocked in order to avoid fatigue from the air pressure. Johnny wonders if his horse is going to be overtaken as well, but calms down, telling himself that he's already decided to overtake Gyro no matter what. Johnny passes ahead of Diego, to the latter's shock. The commentator announces that the trailing groups are finally arriving, no longer holding back their horses. At the front of the pack, Pocoloco has just challenged Gyro. Gyro says that he has been expecting this since the very beginning of the race. Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Chapters